Sebastian and Ciel
by Hibarifangirl
Summary: Sebastian is in love with ciel


_**Serenity and Kyoya Hibari have 128 Kids their names are Haou, Jaden, Rini, Dana, Bella, Tai, Matt, TK, Malinda, Frankie, Crystal, Katie, Justin, Chris, Amethyst, Sophia, Misuzu, Karin, Adrian, Ariel, Ben, Cory, Alex, Selena, Jessica, Jason, Eddy, Savannah, Toriana, April, Ariana, Nala, Billy, Miley, Carol, Abigail, Kenny, Sasami, Madison, Olivia, Jack, Jasmine, Ted, Anna, Nikki, Coco, Idina, Rosalia, Sabrina, Titiana, Lindsey, Hayley, Daphine, Lisa, Donna, Jane, Kathleen, Kathy, Maya, Lucy, Sara, Sydney, Rachel, May, June, Alexis, Mary, Lena, August, Pam, Grace, Danny, Zoey, Maria, Miranda, Jordan, Arlene, Isabella, Aurora, Angel, Mikaela, Sammy, Trista, Jennifer, Ashely, Anny, Dove, Nagisa, Ayano, Fuyumi, Paris, Destiny, Bailey, Dakota, True, Dustin, Ethan, Rose, Renee, Aquamarine, Athena, Sachi, Ayumi, Fukiko, Annabelle, Lacie, Lola, Teri, Gina, Rick, Ron, Maria, Cher, Julia, Yolei, Catherine, Daisy, Ciel, Alison, Dora, Milli, Geo, Skye, Adam, Regina, Alyssa, Alice.**_

"_**Hey Ciel yes oh hey Sebastian do you want to go on a date with me yes I will go on a date with you Sebastian where do you want to go Ciel how about a dinner & a movie that is great."**_

"_**Hey Sebastian, Ciel oh hey Serenity, Kyoya, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna how was the movie & dinner it was great you are dating yes we are dating wow that is great Sebastian, Ciel thanks Serenity, Kyoya, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna you are welcome."**_

"_**Hey Ciel, Sebastian yes Haou have you seen my mother, father no we did not did you check their bedroom yes I did check their bedroom ok we will help you Haou thanks Ciel, Sebastian you are welcome hey Yugi, Heba, Tsuna, Reborn yes we need help to find Kyoya, Serenity what they are missing yes let's go find them ok Ciel, Sebastian, Haou ok Yugi, Heba, Tsuna, Reborn what is this oh this is a note they have Kyoya, Serenity what they have them yes they do what do we do Yugi, Heba, Tsuna, Reborn we save them Haou, Sebastian, Ciel ok don't worry guys we will get Kyoya, Serenity back we have to go & hurry."**_

"_**Where are we Kyoya I don't know Serenity we have to find a way out of here Serenity how Kyoya we will find a way ok Kyoya well the pharaoh & the queen is awake what do you want from us where is the rest of the Signers we are not telling you were there are too bad we have ways to make you talk how can you do that well you have to watch Kalin killed your wife no stop will you tell us were the Signers are stop right there Kalin, Atemu oh no it's Yugi, Heba, Tsuna, Reborn, Sebastian, Ciel, Haou let them go well here they are let's get them out of here are you ok Serenity, Kyoya yes we are thanks Yugi, Heba, Reborn, Tsuna, Sebastian, Ciel, Haou you are welcome."**_

"_**Hey Yugi, Heba, Haou, Ciel, Sebastian, Reborn, Tsuna oh hey Jaden were is mom, dad right mom, dad hey Jaden how are you feeling mom, dad we are feeling find Jaden."**_

"_**Hey Serenity yes Ciel how can you tell when you are pregnant why I don't feel well ok Ciel I will take you to Ishizu to see what is wrong with you ok Serenity hey Ishizu yes oh hey Serenity, Ciel you is ill well Ciel is the one that don't feel well ok Ciel will you laid on the bed ok Ishizu well I will wait for you outside ok Serenity."**_

"_**Hey Haou, Jaden yes oh hey dad, Uncle Sebastian where is your mother, Ciel well we do not Know where they are ok let's go find them ok hey Serenity oh hey Kyoya, Sebastian, Haou, Jaden where is Ciel he is in with Ishizu ok I hope he is ok oh hey Kyoya, Sebastian, Serenity, Haou, Jaden oh hey Ishizu how is Ciel oh he has something to tell you Sebastian oh hey Ciel oh hey Sebastian what do you have to tell Ciel I am pregnant wow that is great Ciel it is Sebastian yes it is & it's is your child Sebastian why didn't you tell me that you were sick Ciel I was going to tell you that I was sick but you were not in our room oh I was talking with Pharaoh Kyoya that's is ok are you mad Sebastian no I am not mad Ciel I have something to tell you Ciel what is it Sebastian will you marry me Ciel yes I will marry you Sebastian Congratulations Ciel, Sebastian thanks Kyoya, Serenity, Haou, Jaden you are welcome."**_

"_**What were you talk with Kyoya I was talking with about if I could use the gardens to propose to you Ciel when do you want to get marry Ciel I want to get marry on my birthday you want to get marry on December 14 your birthday yes I do ok Ciel we will get marry on your birthday thanks Sebastian I will do anything for you Ciel you want a special wedding yes I do you will get a special wedding thanks Sebastian you are welcome Ciel."**_

"_**Hey Kyoya yes Ciel will you walk me down the aisle when I get marry yes I will walk you down the aisle when you get marry thanks Kyoya you are welcome Ciel."**_

_**Kyoya walk Ciel down the aisle to Sebastian they got marry than they went to Paris for their honeymoon wow this is beautiful place they went home to Egypt welcome home Ciel, Sebastian thanks Kyoya, Serenity, Haou, Jaden, Reborn, Tsuna you are welcome.**_

"_**Hey Ishizu yes oh hey Ciel how was your honeymoon it was great ok let's get you check up ok Ishizu wow what you are having four babies WHAT! Are you sure yes I sure Ciel wow how will I tell Sebastian just make sure that you have Sebastian sitting down when you tell him the news ok Ishizu."**_

"_**Hey Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna yes oh hey Sebastian how is my sister, Uncles doing we are doing find do you know where is Ciel we think Ciel is with Ishizu ok thanks Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna you are welcome Sebastian oh hey Ciel hey there Sebastian, Sebastian, Reborn, Tsuna there you are Ciel I have to tell you something what is it Ciel are you guys sitting yes we are sitting Ciel I am pregnant with four babies WHAT! You are pregnant with four babies yes I am wow that is great Ciel it is Sebastian yes it is great Ciel thanks Sebastian, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna you are welcome Ciel."**_

"_**Hey Kyoya yes oh hey Serenity, Sebastian, Ciel, Reborn, Tsuna how are you feeling Ciel I am feeling find I am pregnant with four babies wow that is great Ciel congratulations thanks Kyoya you are welcome Ciel."**_

"_**Now Ciel is 7**__**th**__** months pregnant with four girls he is now close to having his, Sebastian first children ok Sebastian yes Ciel my water just broke WHAT! Ok Ciel I will take you to the Healing Chambers hey Ishizu yes oh my god can you Sebastian put Ciel on the bed oh ok I will put him on the bed thanks you are welcome oh ok I want you to push Ciel your first daughter is out now on to your second daughter is out now on to the third daughter is out now on to the fourth daughter is out you did great Ciel thanks Sebastian you are welcome what are your daughters names their names are Gabby, Lori, Nina, Andrea Michaelis."**_

"_**Hey Kyoya, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna, Haou, Jaden oh hey Ciel, Sebastian they are so cute, they look like you guys thanks Kyoya, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna, Haou, Jaden you are welcome Ciel, Sebastian."**_

"_**Hey Dad yes Haou I can't find Rini WHAT! You can't find your sister Rini a dad ok let's go find her who can't you find oh hey Serenity, Tsuna, Reborn well we can't find Rini WHAT! We got to find her ok we will mom find Rini."**_

"_**Hey Uncle Sebastian yes Haou can you help me find Rini ok I will help you find Rini where are you Rini HELP! Me that sound like Rini let's go let her go Jack well here she is oh my god are you ok Rini no I am not what is wrong Jack rape me WHAT! Kyoya, Serenity let's get her to Ishizu ok hey Ishizu yes can you check Rini for us yes I can pharaoh ok Rini can you get on the bed sure thing Ishizu how is she Ishizu well pharaoh she is not well Jack really rape her she is very bruise NO! My poor babies it is ok Serenity we will get Jack for what he did to our daughter thanks Kyoya you are welcome."**_

"_**Hey Rini oh hey Haou, Jaden how are you feeling oh I am feeling find we want you to stay in bed ok Rini ok Haou, Jaden."**_

"_**Hey Ciel yes oh hey Haou, Jaden are you feeling ok no I am not feeling ok do you want us to take you to see Ishizu yes I will like you two to take me to see Ishizu ok you better leave a note for Sebastian to tell him where you are Ciel ok I will leave a note for him oh hey Ishizu yes oh hey Haou, Jaden, Ciel what can I do for you guys well Ciel doesn't feel well ok will you laid on bed for me to check to see what is wrong ok Ishizu."**_

"_**Hey Kyoya, Serenity yes Sebastian have you seen Ciel no we have not seen Ciel but there is a note he left for you oh he was going to the Healing Chambers let's go see if he is there ok Kyoya, Serenity ok we will oh there is Haou, Jaden oh hey mom, dad, Uncle Sebastian where is Ciel oh he is with Ishizu oh hey there Ciel oh hey Sebastian, Serenity, Kyoya what did you see Ishizu for Ciel I went to see Ishizu because I didn't feel well oh did she find anything wrong yes she did what did she find that I am pregnant wow that's great Ciel we are going to be parents again yes we are thanks Haou, Jaden for taking me to see Ishizu you are welcome Ciel."**_

"_**Well Ciel you are pregnant with twins & they are girls wow that is great is it Sebastian yes it is great Ciel."**_

"_**Hey Ciel oh hey Serenity, Tsuna how are you feeling oh I am feeling find Serenity how many months are you Ciel I am 9**__**th**__** months hey Serenity, Tsuna yes Ciel my water just broke ok let's get you to the Healing Chambers ok Ishizu yes Serenity, Tsuna, Ciel his water broke ok Serenity, Tsuna yes Ciel can you go & get Sebastian ok we will hey Sebastian yes oh hey Serenity, Tsuna where is Ciel oh he is in the Healing Chambers what his water broke ok thanks Serenity, Tsuna oh hey Ishizu oh hey there Sebastian how is Ciel he is doing find he want you to meet your daughters ok hey Ciel oh hey Sebastian here is our daughters their names are Amy, Layla Michaelis they are beautiful Ciel yes they are beautiful oh hey Serenity, Tsuna you did great Ciel thanks Serenity, Tsuna you are welcome."**_

"_**Hey Dad, Reborn yes Rini I can't find mother, or Tsuna WHAT! They are missing yes they are but dad, Reborn there was a note for you two ok it say that Dino, Atemu has them we got to get them away from them ok let's go find them Reborn, Rini ok Kyoya HELP! Us Kyoya, Reborn, Rini that is Serenity, Tsuna stop right there Atemu, Dino oh no it is Kyoya, Reborn, Rini let them go well here they are oh my god are you ok Serenity, Tsuna no we have some bruise ok let's go home so we can wrap your bruise up ok Kyoya, Reborn, Rini."**_

"_**Hey Kyoya, Reborn yes Ciel have you seen Sebastian yes we did where is he oh he is with Serenity, Tsuna oh that's ok why I have something to tell him ok let's go to where he is ok Kyoya, Reborn oh hey Serenity, Tsuna Sebastian oh hey Kyoya, Reborn, Ciel what are you three doing here well Ciel has something to tell you Sebastian ok what is it Ciel I am pregnant wow that is great Ciel it is Sebastian yes it is what Ishizu say she said that I am pregnant with five babies what that is great Ciel did she say what are the genders yes we are having five girls wow that is great Ciel."**_

"_**Hey Ciel oh hey there Kyoya, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna how are you feeling Ciel I am feeling find what is wrong Ciel my water just broke ok we will get you to seen Ishizu where is Sebastian oh he is in the bathroom oh hey Kyoya, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna oh hey there Sebastian what is going on here well Ciel water broke we were going to take him to the Healing Chambers ok let's go hey Ishizu yes Kyoya, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna, Sebastian what can I help you with well Ciel water broke ok can you put him on the bed sure we can ok Ciel I want you to push ok Ishizu I will push ok your five daughters are out what are their names ok their names are Tameka, Anya, Claudia, Patricia, Brooke Michaelis those are beautiful names ok I will get Sebastian ok Ishizu hey guys oh hey Ishizu how is Ciel he is find you can go in ok oh hey Ciel oh hey Sebastian, Kyoya, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna they are so cute thanks guys you are welcome."**_

"_**Hey Serenity yes Sebastian will our mother, father, grandfather will watch over my kids yes they will Sebastian thanks Serenity you are welcome Sebastian."**_

"_**They all live in peace with their families, friends with no threat made from any evil person."**_

"_**Hey Reborn yes Tsuna I don't feel well ok I will take you to seen Ishizu ok Tsuna ok Reborn oh hey Ishizu yes oh hey Reborn, Tsuna what can I help you with Tsuna does not feel well ok I will check him over for you thanks Ishizu you are welcome oh hey Uncle Reborn oh hey Serenity, Kyoya wear is Uncle Tsuna he is with Ishizu why because he did not feel well oh hey Reborn, Serenity, Kyoya yes oh hey Ishizu how is Tsuna he is find what is wrong with him he is pregnant WHAT! He is pregnant yes he is wow that is great Tsuna it is Reborn yes it is Tsuna wow congratulations Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Reborn thanks Serenity, Kyoya you are welcome."**_

"_**Hey Sebastian yes Ciel I don't feel well ok I am going to take you to the doctors ok Ciel ok Sebastian oh hey doctor yes oh hey Sebastian, Ciel what can I help you with Ciel does not feel well ok I will check him over foe you ok thanks ok thanks ok you are pregnant WHAT! He is pregnant yes he is that is great Ciel it is Sebastian yes it is thank you doctor you are welcome."**_

"_**Hey Kyoya, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna yes oh hey there Sebastian, Ciel what did the doctor say he say that Ciel is pregnant wow that is great Ciel, Sebastian thanks Kyoya, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna you are welcome."**_

"_**Hey Ishizu yes oh hey Ciel, Tsuna let's get you two check out ok Ishizu wow Ciel what is it you are having four babies wow Tsuna you are having two babies wow thanks Ishizu you are welcome Ciel, Tsuna oh hey Sebastian, Reborn oh hey Ciel, Tsuna what did Ishizu say she said that Tsuna is pregnant with two babies and me I am pregnant with four babies wow that is great Ciel, Tsuna."**_

"_**Ok Ciel I want you to push ok Ishizu your first daughter is out on to your second daughter is out now for your third daughter is out & your fourth daughter is out what are the names of your daughters their names are Emily, Chloe, Lacey, Emma Michaelis oh hey Sebastian, Serenity, Kyoya, Reborn, Tsuna they are beautiful Ciel thanks guys you are welcome."**_

"_**Hey Reborn yes Tsuna my water just broke ok let's get you to Ishizu ok Reborn hey Ishizu yes Reborn, Tsuna his water broke ok put him on the bed ok Ishizu ok Tsuna I want you to push ok your first daughter is out on to your second daughter she is out what are their names their names are Carrie, Nana Snape I will get Reborn oh hey Reborn, Kyoya, Serenity, Sebastian, Ciel wow they are so beautiful Tsuna thanks guys you are welcome."**_

"_**Hey Sebastian yes Ciel I have something to tell you what do you have to say I am pregnant again WHAT! You are pregnant yes I am that is great Ciel it is yes it is Ciel thanks Sebastian you are welcome how many months are you Ciel 3th months pregnant wow."**_

"_**Hey Ishizu yes oh hey Ciel let's get you check out ok Ciel ok Ishizu wow you are pregnant with six babies WHAT! Pregnant with six babies' yes you are Ciel are you ok Ciel yes I am find I am going to tell Sebastian ok hey Serenity, Tsuna oh hey Ciel how are you doing oh I am doing find have you seen Sebastian yes we have he is talking with Kyoya, Reborn ok I have to tell him something ok oh hey Ciel how was your meeting with Ishizu it went well she said we are having six babies WHAT! You are having six babies yes I am that great Ciel thanks Serenity, Sebastian, Reborn, Tsuna, Kyoya you are welcome Ciel."**_

"_**Hey Kyoya, Ciel greeting." "Hey Ciel, Kyoya replied." My water just broke ok I will take you to the Healing Chambers ok Kyoya hey Ishizu yes oh my god his water broke yes it did ok put him on the bed ok Ishizu you first son is out now your second son is out now on your third son is out now your fourth son is out now your fifth son is out now your six son is out what are their names of your sons their names are Bob, Vinny, Jimmy, Mikey, Logan, Nate Michaelis oh hey Ciel oh hey there Sebastian, Serenity, Kyoya, Reborn, Tsuna they are so cute thanks guys you are welcome Ciel."**_

"_**Hey Ciel, Serenity, Tsuna greeting." "Hey Serenity, Tsuna, Ciel replied. How are you doing I am doing find I have to tell you, Tsuna something what is it Ciel I am pregnant wow that great Ciel do you know what you are having yes I am having three girls wow triplets yes that is great Ciel have you told Sebastian, Kyoya, Reborn no I haven't told them why don't we tell them ok hey Sebastian, Kyoya, Reborn yes oh hey Ciel, Serenity, Tsuna well Ciel has something to say what do you have to say Ciel I am pregnant with triplets they are girls wow that great Ciel."**_

"_**Hey Sebastian, Ciel greeting." "Hey Ciel, Sebastian replied. My water just broke ok let's get you to the Healing Chambers ok hey Ishizu yes oh my god ok put him on the bed ok I want you to push ok Ciel ok Ishizu your first daughter is out now your second daughter is almost out she is out now your third daughter is almost out she is out what are their names their names are Nunnally, Euphemia, Katrina Michaelis oh hey Serenity, Tsuna, Reborn, Kyoya oh hey there Sebastian, Ciel wow they are beautiful thanks Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna, Kyoya you are welcome."**_

"_**Hey Yuki, Luka, Serenity, Kyoya greeting." "Hey Serenity, Kyoya, Luka, Yuki replied. How are you, Luka doing we are doing find how are you, Kyoya doing we are doing find are you, Luka are you going to have any kids we don't know let oh hey there Luka oh hey Serenity, Kyoya hey Yuki yes Luka did you tell Serenity, Kyoya that we are engage no not let I was getting to that wow that is great you, Luka are engage yes we are me, Luka are going to have four babies wow you are yes we are what are they well they are four girls did you have them yes we did their names are Savanna, Haliey, Alexandria, Lynn Crosszeria wow those are great names Yuki, Luka thanks Serenity, Kyoya you are welcome Yuki, Luka."**_

"_**Hey Serenity, Kyoya, Ciel greeting." "Hey Ciel, Serenity, Kyoya replied. I have to tell you something yes what is it Ciel are you my real parents yes we are your real parents why did you send me way Ciel I did not send you way my mother did oh when I was pregnant with you I was happy to be pregnant with you but my mother told me to give you to the Phantomhive oh so you guys still love me yes we do Ciel now that you are with us now did you tell Sebastian that we are your real parents yes I did I am happy to know that you are my real parents we are to Ciel oh hey Sebastian oh hey Serenity, Kyoya are you ok with this yes I am I still love Ciel with all my heart."**_

_**The end of the fourth story**_


End file.
